The present disclosure relates to consumable cartridges used in image forming apparatuses, and more specifically to drive receiving components for such cartridges.
Aftermarket suppliers of imaging consumables, such as toner cartridges for imaging devices, configure their cartridges to be compatible with the drive mechanisms provided on the OEM devices. In many instances, suppliers of aftermarket consumable cartridges modify their cartridges to be different from OEM cartridges, for example to increase page yield, to make cartridges compatible with additional or different imaging devices, to improve performance with other non-OEM components (such as toner), and the like.